


More Than My Fair Share

by ArtemisRae



Series: 31 Days Drabbles [38]
Category: Discworld - Pratchett
Genre: Community: 31_days, Established Relationship, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-16
Updated: 2008-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normal doesn't really apply when Carrot's concerned, to her chagrin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than My Fair Share

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Livejournal community 31_days, with the theme: "Do not feed the animals"

* * *

            The biggest issue with being a werewolf is the constant struggle between the human mind and the wolf mind, a never-ending battle between small-minded beast and sharp-eyed animal. Angua works hard to always keep the human mind in control, which is exactly the problem sometimes.   
   
           Carrot is tall and broad-shouldered and he has this smile that he likes to flash after particularly productive patrol, and while a lot of girls might snigger at his red hair Angua simply can't help the way her stomach sometimes flip-flops at the sight of him. He has a comforting smell, which, depending on her current form, consists of either soap and polish or easy-going confidence and absolute, innocent faith in everything and everyone. More than once on lonely patrols she finds her mind absently keeping two tracks: the criminal she's supposed to be following, and the familiar scent she _wants_ to follow.   
   
           Naturally, however, no relationship is perfect and theirs is not without considerable difficulty. The werewolf thing, while maybe the biggest hurdle to their relationship, is overcome with simple acceptance on Carrot's part. What's generally been more difficult to navigate is the occasional clash between the gentleman in Carrot's mind and the woman in Angua's.  
   
           It seems a silly thing to complain about: Carrot is kind and good natured and an absolute gentleman. He holds the door open for her and puts aside the fattiest cuts from the scraps and always steps out of the way when it's her turn to chase down the thief. And when it comes to the physical side of their relationship, he never ever goes anywhere without her permission. He is the man most girls would kill to take home to their parents.  
   
           Her parents, however, have already tried to kill him once, and every once in a while Angua finds herself wishing Carrot wasn't quite the gentleman he happened to be; usually when he's flushed and grinning after a chase or when they happen to find themselves alone on a slow night while on patrol, his armor gleaming in the moonlight and only highlighting the cut of his muscles. Carrot can be quite enthusiastic when they're together, but not until she tells him it's okay to be, and sometimes she wants to see him throw that away and just _show_ her.   
   
It would have been reassuring to her. It would have meant that somewhere deep down underneath all that fate and destiny there really was a normal, hormonal young man who wanted what most normal, hormonal young men wanted.  
   
Of course, Angua keeps such thoughts and desires in check, situated neatly in the back of her human mind. Carrot is special. Carrot is bigger than her. Normal doesn't really apply when Carrot is concerned.   
   
Some nights though, Angua really wants to go for his neck.

* * *


End file.
